This new daisy-type chrysanthemum was discovered by me in 1976 as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of miscellaneous chrysanthemum plants cultivated in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., with the object of finding unusual and interesting varieties suitable for commercial production. This new plant was propagated at West Chicago, Ill., under my direction, by means of cuttings, and such propagation was carried through successive generations to determine the continuity of its distinctive features and its suitability for commercial scale propagation. Several years of propagation of this new plant, by cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez and Parrish, Fla., has demonstrated that its novel features hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.